


Tadashi and the Beanstalk

by Evil_Ed6



Series: Fred's Hidashi Fairy Tale Fanfiction [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fred's hidashi fanfiction fairy tale, Funny, Jack and the beanstalk au, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a young man called Tasdashi who was brave and quick-witted. He lived with his poor college friends in a small lab and their most valuable possession was their cat, Mochi. But the day came when Mochi got too fat and Tadashi’s friends said she must be sold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi and the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!! I hope you like this one :3 A little bit of role reversely..... you will see :3 Also thank you for all that helped me out and thank for reading. Please enjoy and would love to here from you :3 (This is boy x Boy if your don't like it don't read it. Again I don't own Big Hero 6, Just Hidashi in my head..... and there is a lot of it. )

Once upon a time there was a young man called Tasdashi who was brave and quick-witted. He lived with his poor college friends in a small lab and their most valuable possession was their cat, Mochi. But the day came when Mochi got too fat and Tadashi’s friends said she must be sold.

“Take her to market,” They told Tadashi, “and make sure you get a good price for her.”

So Tadashi set out to market leading Mochi by her cat harness. After a while he sat down to rest by the side of the street. A man in a mascot costume came by and Tadashi told him where he was going.

“Don’t bother to go to the market Dude,”  
The guy in the suit said. “Sell your cat to me. I will pay you well. Look at these beans. Only plant them and used this genetically engineered growth compound liquid thingy.” He said holding out the beans and a bottled of purple liquid. “Then overnight you will found you have the finest bean plants in all of San Fransokyo. You’ll be better taking these beans dude; it’s better than money for that fat cat. Now, how many Tadashi? I think five is far bro.”

“If you say it works, then sure.” replied Tadashi, as sharp as a needle. “But I want five beans, growth liquid and a kiss Fred.”

“Dude how did you know? I was like all a master of disguise babe. Oh well…deal, five beans, the purple stuff and a kiss.” said Fred said, but for he could move Tadashi lifted the open the mouth of the costume and pull the other man into a heated kiss. After like 10 mins of making out Tadashi pulled away from his now daze boyfriend. Taking the beans and the liquid from his lover’s hand and giving Fred Mochi cat harness. “Thank you Lab Rat.” He waved, walking back to the lab, leaving the poor boy drooling.

When he reached the lab, GoGo said, “Back so soon, Tadashi? Did you get a good price for Mochi?”  
Tadashi told her how he had exchanged the cat for five beans and before he could finish his account, his friend started to shouting in his ears. “You lazy good-for-nothing!” They screamed, “How could you hand over our cat for five old beans? What will we live on now? We shall starve to death, Damn it Tadashi.”  
Honey Lemon flung the beans and purple liquid through the open window and sent Tadashi to work area without his box lunch.

When Tadashi woke the next morning there was a strange green light in his room. All he could see from, the window was green leaves. A huge beanstalk had shot up overnight. It grew higher than he could see. Quickly Tadashi got up and stepped out of the window right onto the beanstalk, between two of the vines sat the half empty bottled. “Wow that stuff really did work.”He said sealing the bottle back up and putting it in his pocket. “Well….I gust I should see where this goes.” And he started to climb.

Higher and higher Tadashi climbed until at last he reached the top and found himself on a strange road. Tadashi followed it until he came to a great big café where he could smell the most delicious sweets. Tadashi was hungry. It had been a long climb and he was a poor starving college student and had nothing to eat since midday the day before. Just as he reached the door of the café he nearly tripped over the feet of an enormous woman.

“Hey, Tadash….I mean young man,” she called. “About time you visit… uh…sorry… mean…What are you doing? Don’t you know my nephew likes to eat nerds like you for lunch? It’s lucky I have already fried up spicy chicken wings for him today, or I’d pop you in the frying pan. He can eat you tomorrow, though.”

“Oh, please don’t let him eat me,” pleaded Tadashi. “I only came to ask you for a bite to eat. It smells so delicious.”

Now the giant’s Aunt had a kind heart and did not really enjoy cooking nerds for lunch, so she gave Tadashi a spicy wing. He was still eating it when the ground began to shake with heavy footsteps, and a loud voice boomed: “Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum.”

“Quick, hide!” cried the giant’s Aunt and she pushed Tadashi into the oven. “After lunch, he’ll fall asleep,” she whispered. “That is when you must creep away.” She left the oven door open a crack so that Tadashi could see into the room. Again the terrible rumbling voice came:

“Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum,  
I smell the blood of a science nerd,  
Be he alive or be he dead,  
I’ll grind his bones to make my bread.”

A huge (well not as big woman…uh…well.. he was kind of small… but still a giant.) came into the room. “Nerds, nerds, I smell nerds,” he shouted. “Aunt Cass, have I got a nerd for lunch today?”

“No, Hiro dear,” she said soothingly. “You have got hot spicy chicken wings. You must still smell the nerd you ate last week.” The giant teen sniffed the air suspiciously but at last sat down. He wolfed his lunch, drank a great bucketful of steaming tea and crunched up a massive slice of toast. Then he fetched a couple of bags of (what was labeled ‘bot fighting money’) from a cupboard and started counting the bills. Before long the cute teen dropped off to sleep.  
Carefully Tadashi walked over picked up two rolls of money and ran as fast as he could to the top of the beanstalk (but not before leaving an IOU, because it not right to steal things.) 

Back at the lab he threw the money down at the door before getting down. At the bottom he found Wasabi looking in amazement at the money and the beanstalk. Tadashi told him of his adventures in the giant’s café and when he examined the money he realized he must be speaking the truth.  
Tadashi and his friends used the money to buy food. But the day came when the money ran out, and Tadashi decided to climb the beanstalk again.

It was all the same as before, the long climb, the road to the café, the smell of lunch and the giant’s Aunt. But she was not so friendly this time.

“Aren’t you the College kid who was here before,” she asked, “on the day that some money was stolen and a IOU left right from under my nephew’s nose?”

But Tadashi convinced her she was wrong and in time her heart softened again and she gave him some lunch. Once more as Tadashi was eating the ground shuddered and the great voice boomed: “Tee, Fi, Fo, Fum.” Quickly, Tadashi jumped into the oven.

As he entered, the giant bellowed:  
“Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum,  
I smell the blood of a science nerd,  
Be he alive or be he dead,  
I’ll grind his bones to make my bread.”

The giant’s Aunt put a plate of cookies in front of him, telling Hiro he must be mistaken. After lunch the giant fetched a metal gummy bear from a back room. Every time he said “Make!” the metal bear pop out a gummy bear of solid gold.

“I must ‘borrow’ that bear, if I can,” thought Tadashi, and he waited until the giant fell asleep. Then he slipped out of the oven, snatched up the bear after taking in the boys beautiful sleeping face then ran for the top of the beanstalk. Keeping the bear under one arm, he scrambled down the Beanstalk as fast as he could until he reached the bottom. 

Tadashi’s friends were waiting but they were not pleased when they saw the bear.

“Another of your silly ideas, is it, bringing an old bear when you might have brought us some money? I don’t know, what is to be done with you?” GoGo sighed.

Then Tadashi set the bear down carefully, and commanded “Make!” just as the giant had done. To his friend’s surprise the bear pop out a gummy bear of solid gold.

Tadashi and his friends now lived in great luxury. But in time Tadashi became a little sad and want to see the cute giant teen again, he decided to climb the beanstalk once more.

This time he did not risk talking to the giant’s Aunt in case she recognized him. He slipped into the kitchen when she was not looking, and hid himself in the tip basket. He watched the giant’s Aunt prepare lunch and then he heard the giant teen’s roar:  
“Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum,  
I smell the blood of a science nerd,  
Be he alive or be he dead,  
I’ll grind his bones to make my bread.”

“If it’s that cheeky college kid who stole your money and our metal bot bear, then help you catch him,” said the giant’s Aunt. “Why don’t we look in the oven? It’s my guess he’ll be hiding there.”

You may be sure that Tadashi was glad he was not in the oven. The giant and his Aunt hunted high and low but never thought to look in the tip basket. At last they gave up and the giant teen sat down to lunch.

After he had eaten, the giant fetched a white soft robot. When he commanded “Baymax scan me!” the robot scans the boy and let him know he was in great health and he might have some pubescent mood swings later on. Which in turn made the teen go red and say “I’m satisfied with my care.” To put Baymax away. Soon the giant fell asleep, and Tadashi crept out of the tip basket. “So this is where you been.” He said to himself. Quickly he snatched up the red case and ran. But on the way he hit his toe on the empty plat and let out a “Ouch!” Just then Baymax inflated loudly, “Hello, I am Baymax your personal health care companion!” and the giant woke. “Hey… what are you doing with my things Nerd!” 

He said with a roar as he chased after Tadashi.

Tadashi raced down the street pulling Baymax behind him towards the beanstalk with the giant’s footsteps thundering behind him. When he reached the top of the beanstalk he threw down Baymax and started to slither down.

But before Tadashi could get far, a giant head grabbed the young man pulling him away from his only way out.

“Well Well isn’t the little thief.” Hiro chuckles darkly, taking Tahdashi back to the café.

“I’m not; I was going to pay you back.” Tadashi argued.

“I’m sure you would have nerd, but I think I will get what you own me now…” Hiro croons softly, his mouth still twisted in a dangerous smirk. He took Tadashi to their shard room   
“And with interest Nii-sama.”

“What are you going to do Hiro?” Tadashi manages to breathe, feeling weak and so, so small beside giant of a younger brother.

“Things….” The giant teen sicker as he began to peel his little Nii-sama clothes off, as Tadashi tried his best to keep them on but failed. 

“Hey!! Hiro stop this now and give me back my clothes!”Tadashi yelled as he hid his privates as Hiro held onto his naked form. “Don’t make me tell you twice Otouto!”

“Or what Nii-sama?” Hiro laughed with a smirk, pulling away his older brother’s hands to get a better look. “The way I see it is that you barely come up to my knee, so what can you even do?”

“Young man that is no way to talk to your……AHHHH!!.....God!!!” Tadashi started saying before a large wet tongue lick up his lower half. “….Ahh….HIRO….!”

Tadashi covers his mouth with his hands to muffle the sound, groaning out in pleasure when Hiro pressed his tongue around Tadashi’s now hard erection. 

“Is Nii-sama enjoying this?” Hiro asked as he pulls away licking his lips. “You look so cute panting and worked up like this Bro.”

“Hiro…I’m…..getting….ah….you….back….for….this…ah!”Tadashi panted out.

“Really, Mmmm……What was that thing you would say to me Tadashi when I was upset and frustrated?” Hiro said then smirked as he turned his big brother over in his hand. Moving Tadashi until the man’s ass was in the air facing him. “Try looking at it from a new angle.”

“Hiro…..What…are….you……Ah!!” Tadashi moaned out as the tip of Hiro push into his ass opening the older Hamada up.

“OhMyGod!!!....Hi…..Hiro…….ah!” Tadashi breathes; losing himself in the position that he is in. The tip of Hiro’s tough going in and out of Tadashi’s entrance. The older Hamada moans hoarsely and spreads his trembling legs a little more unconsciously, eager for the fullness.

“Yes….ah!!....right there…..Outouto…ahhh….uhh….” Tadashi yelled out voice is ragged and needy. His little brother’s tongue hit against his prostate send him into ecstasy beyond anything felt is such a long time. “M-more.”

Hiro hummed in agreement bring his thumb up under his older brother and running it over Tadashi’s hard wet cock. 

Tadashi rolls his hips in an attempt to encourage his little brother to move more. He felt pressure building, mounting deep within his abdomen and seeping through his sweat-beaded thighs, pushing back more into his Outouto. “Hir…Hiro…..I’m….going…to…cum….Ahhhh!”

Tadashi gasps his mouth wide and silent because he has no breath to scream, and his eyes begin to roll back in his head. Hot, milky release splashes onto Hiro’s hand still hold onto his brother’s still-quivering body.

Slowly Hiro placed his Nii-sama down onto his desk taking in beautiful display of lusty bliss that is his ‘little’ big brother. “You tasted good Nii-sama.” Hiro purred, licking the cum off his hand.

“Hiro…..Now….that you had your……fun….I need to get back to….School.” Tadashi panted, trying his best to stand. Bending down and grabbing his pants and shirt to put them back on, but before he could Hiro pulled the shirt away from him.

“NO!” The giant teen snapped, looking down at Tadashi with a upset face. “You are always at school, your never home any more. I miss you.” Hiro pouted out.

“Hiro….” Tadashi felt bad, but he needs to finish his project for the finals coming up. Then he could spend more time with his ‘big’ little brother. “I promise after I’m done I will come right home Hiro.”

“I don’t think so Nii-sama…..” Hiro lowers himself gradually over brother’s form. “The I see it that I’m not done playing with you yet and since you’re so small and I’m bigger then you, you’re not going anywhere Bro.” he snickers darkly.

“Now Hiro your being a spoiled brat, you know I have worked to finish.” Tadashi said sounding displeased with the way Hiro was acting.

“Well to bad Nii-sama you staying here with me.” Hiro said sticking his tongue out and turning away looking around the room. “Now what else can I do to play with big bro?”

Tadashi was about to tell his childish little brother off again when he here a ‘clinking’ next to him as something fell out of his pants. Looking down the young man saw it was the bottle with the purple growth formula in it.

Then it hit him. 

Opening up the bottle, Tadashi poured the contents on top of himself and waited. Almost instantly he started to grow. He kept growing until he was a good foot or more over his ‘now’ little brother.

“I think we will take a bath together next Nii-sama, I always wanted to see you ride a rubber duck…….What the Fuc….?!!!” Hiro yelled jumping back, as he saw Tadashi ‘NOW’ looming over him with an evil smirk. “Uh…. How did you….?”

“So I was thinking that your right little brother….” Tadashi said smiling, walking towards his wide eye Otouto. Making the now smaller teen back up until he fell backwards on his bed, making Hiro look up at Tadashi. “I hadn’t spent as much time I should with my dear little brother, have I?”

“Uh…Nii-sama…I didn’t mean too….uh…” Hiro stuttered as Tadashi kneeled down cupping Hiro’s face sweetly.

“Oh Otouto, don’t worry I will show you as much brotherly love that you have shown me.” Tadashi smirked pining Hiro to the bed with a lustful glint in his eyes. 

“Big….Brother…..I….uh….” Hiro panted out under his brother’s gazed, as Tadashi licked his cheek and said.  
“Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum,  
I smell the blood of a spoiled brat,  
Be he alive or be he dead,  
I’ll grind his body into my bed.”

The End

“NO!” Tadashi said after his boyfriend finished the story. 

“What? I didn’t say anything Dude.” Fred looked up at Tadashi’s upset face with a puzzled look.

“You don’t have to Fred I know you are going to want to make me do another one of those ‘little shows’.” He said pointed at the other man. “And the answer is a No!”

“Dashi… Dude…. I wouldn’t make you do the little show man, not for this piece of work.” Fred said slapping Tadashi’s back. “Not this time Bro.’

“Thank God, It was about time you came to your senses lab rat.” Tadashi sighed out, bring Fred into a hug.

“Yo! Fred where do you want Wasabi and I to put the beanstalk prop at? GoGo asked, the two of them carrying a big green plant.

“Oh put that in the truck.” Fred said pulling away from his lover and pointed to the moving truck.

“Got it.” GoGo said popping her gum tells the sobbing Wasabi to move faster. 

“I can’t wait!! This is going to be sooooooo cool!!” Honey lemon squealed out running past with more props. 

“Hey Fredzilla, I get pay up front… right?” Hiro asked stopping in front of the two.

“But of course little man, got it here.” Fred said handing over case of money to the very happy teenage boy.

“Awesome!! This is going to be great! Not only do I get a butt ton of cash, I get to top you Nii-sama.” Hiro smiled at Tadashi. “Win win… well for me that is Bro. See you there at the opening.” And with Hiro hopped into the waiting van.

“FRED….What is going on?” Tadashi asked with a snide curl of his lips. “You said we weren’t going to do these little shows again.”

“Ya! Dashi we aren’t doing little show’s again…. Because we are going to BROADWAY BABE!!” Fred cheered punching the air.

“……”

“Isn’t this great dude? You’re name in lights.” Fred smiled at his now eye twitching boyfriend. “Great right”

“…….I hate you…..”

 

{Come see the Broadway Hit!! The great Hidashi masterpiece by Fredrick Lee “Tadashi and the Beanstalk a tale of two lovers.”}


End file.
